fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
BoB 3: Forgotten Dreams
Battle of Bracelets 3: Forgotten Dreams is the first expansion pack of the game Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. In this game, after Hades was beat by the Golden and Dark Bracelets in the Hades, Hypnos, one of his main gods, decides to avenge and sends some Golden Bracelets to the Dream World to fight his Oneiric army. Story Aingeru and his friends have left the Hades after beating said god. Hypnos, one of the most important allies of the god, decided, as other allies of Hades, to avenge him. The night after the flight of the Golden and Dark Bracelets, he got a giant amount of energy to send some of them to his world, Hypnopia. The Initial Tower Aingeru and Elena woke up from their own dreams. They were in a room of a tower, there, they were Inferna and Garone laid on the floor. At the other side of a window of the room, a girl was watching them. When Aingeru and Elena left the room, the girl was waiting for them. She was called Osaka, but Aingeru and Elena thought that she was an enemy and fought her (Lv2 50). Right after said battle, the specter of Hypnos appear to challenge the Golden Bracelets to beat the seven lords of the Dream World, Hypnopia. Then, Osaka tells them that to leave the world of Hypnos, they have to arrive the core of the world. The first realm to visit is Imagia, the world controlled by Yume. Imagia, Imagination Rules The world of Yume is the first place to visit, it's a strange world where a voice sounds everywhere. It's the voice of a girl that says "I'm here". A lot of Dream Bracelets (Lv2 51) will appear while they walk across the desert of imagia. After walking across the desert they find an oasis that is bigger than what they thought. There, Inferna is there, she must have got lost but as soon as she see them, she challenges them to fight (Lv2 54) But right after the battle, the oasis disappear... Now they are found in a different place, like a factory full of robots. At the end of the corridor, Yume was there. But they have to fight first all the robots that appear in the corridor. After beating them, Yume will fight you (Lv2 55). Now, the next step of Hypnopia is Traumaline. The Realm of Horror Tromia is the next lord to be fought, the Lady of Horror. The place is a dark forest, full of bats. The laugh of a girl sounds everywhere. The route is long and it doesn't have any curve. Alelita, other basic Dream Bracelet wants to fight them (Lv2 57). She gives them a message for the other basic Dream Bracelet that saved them "Get ready for the revenge of Hypnos". After that, they continue walking to a big space in the forest where the lady was waiting for them. Tromia had to fight them after they had fought three strange soldiers (Lv2 55). If they beat her, they will be able to continue, if not, they will be sent to the tower again. They can travel now to a sweeter hell... Visit the Candies Hell The next step of the journey brings them to a strange world full of candies, chocolate, sweet clouds... Nothing would seem dangerous on this place, but Inferna and Garone appear again to fight them (Lv2 59 each one). When Aingeru and Elena beat them, they will continue walking through the chocolate road that brings them to the little chapel of candies where Onirei is waiting for them. She says that they want to fight them, but they couldn't go to the next world of dreams, because the door was locked by two keys that would be hidden in the other chocolate roads. Both Golems have a Level2 61. After that, they can come back to the chapel to beat Onirei, but she won't fight them and will let them go to the next kingdom of the Dream World. The Temple of Memory When they get in Memoriam, they find that the kingdom is a giant temple of Nimis, Lord of Memory. The temple had three rooms. The first one and the biggest one, the four oracles of the Hades (Crane, Mason, Arend and Andrew) will appear to fight them (Lv2 60 each one) but each one will use the same techniques that they used on the Hades. The next room is smaller than the first one, but the memory of this room is the worst of Elena, Shadow Aingeru (Lv2 63). The last room is the smallest one and in which Nimis is meditating. Finally they will have to fight him to go to the next kingdom of dream (Lv2 64). The Dimension of Nightmares The dimension of Phobetor, Lord of Nightmares is the next quest that the Golden Bracelets have to fight. more coming soon... Characters In this expansion packs, all the characters that are obtained in the Story Mode, can be sent to the main game. There are just 15 characters that can be played in this expansion pack. Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters *Thanatos - Death God. *Hades - Underworld God. *Pandora - Death Harp Bracelet. *Minos - Death Land Judge Bracelet. *Shadow Aingeru - Dark Green Bracelet? *Crane - Death Occidentalis Bracelet. *Mason - Death Australis Bracelet *Arend - Death Orientalis Bracelet *Andrew - Death Borealis Bracelet *'Dream Soldiers '- Dream Bracelets with low rank. Beasts *'Chocolate Golems '- Creatures that were created by Onirei to stop her intruders. Trivia *It is considered the twin expansion pack of Eternal Death. Gallery Aingeru4.png|Aingeru ElenaBoB.png|Elena HypnosBoB3.png|Hypnos Somnis.png|Somnis MorpheoBoB.png|Morpheo PhantasosBoB.png|Phantasos NimisBoB.png|Nimis Phobetor.png|Phobetor Onirei.png|Onirei Tromia.png|Tromia YumeBoB.png|Yume OsakaBoB.png|Osaka Category:Expansion Packs Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:2012 Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Nintendo eShop Games